mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Darker than Black characters
The following is a list of characters from Darker than Black: Kuro no Keiyakusha and Darker than Black: Ryūsei no Gemini which were created by Bones. The Syndicate At the beginning of the series, is introduced as a mysterious underground organization with no apparent objective. Its operatives work with both Contractors and Dolls to achieve their objectives, and even have access to M.E. technology in order to erase sightings of their affairs from witness' minds. The Syndicate makes extensive use of "word of mouth" communication in relaying both missions and operative status. In the later course of the show, it is revealed that The Syndicate is in fact merely another façade for a global organization, in control of the PANDORA institute, that declares to be looking for stabilizing the planet's status and destroying the Hell's Gate. At the ending of Ryūsei no Gemini, a new Syndicate is established consisting of Misaki, Kobayashi, Mao and Madam Oreille after American occupation forces have subdued the old Syndicate. ; , also known as Li Shengshun ,:Codename "Hei", the main protagonist, is an elite Contractor, with the Messier Code BK-201. Hei has a double persona in the series: In the general public he is referred to as , a good-natured Chinese exchange student living in the Umitsuki apartmentsSee Beneath the Fully Bloomed Cherry Blossoms OVA. and occasionally working in his various part time jobs, which are typically related to a current mission he is on. :Hei possesses the ability to self-generate electricity as well as conduct it through media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete) in deadly concentrations . It is later discovered his abilities were inherited from his sister, Pai (the first BK-201), and her true greater power was the ability to manipulate molecules on the quantum level. It is speculated that, because Hei inherited his sister's abilities, he might not have a remuneration (all Contractors have a pay a price shortly after using their powers). Hei's trademark weapon is a double-bladed knife on a metal wire, which he uses as an offensive weapon, a grappling hook, or as a conduit through which to conduct his electricity. :Hei's mannerisms and behavior are considered strange for a Contractor, whose mentality shouldn't be affected by feelings of compassion or sorrow. Hei acts upon these emotions regardless, making him somewhat enigmatic to his team as well as researchers. He displays a deep love for his sister, Pai, who disappeared during the events in South America, and has been looking for her ever since. ; :A member of Hei's team and an emotionless spirit medium known as a "Doll". Her power lies in tracking and observation by way of water. However, this power only takes effect when she is in direct contact with water. Huang mentions that her "program" is a minimal one, incapable of showing emotion or even allowing her to make decisions for herself,Darker than Black Episode 13 though, she later debunks this by making the decision to keep working with Hei and the others when given the choice of leaving.Darker than Black Episode 14 Yin is of Finnish origin and her real name is Kirsi, which is the Finnish diminutive form of either Kirsikka (meaning "cherry") or Christina http://www.behindthename.com/name/kirsi. She was once a student of a famed Finnish pianist by the name of Eelis Kastinen (or Kostinen depending on translation, both are Finnish surnames). Her father died in a plane crash and, not long after, her mother was killed tragically, too. Yin blames herself for her mother's death because if she hadn't panicked and ran away after a certain event, her mother would not have jumped into oncoming traffic to save her. Judging from what we see of her past, Yin seems to have bad eyesight or is nearly blind, since she can't seem to know when the moon was full or if her teacher found his dropped pen in episode 13/14, but as if to contradict this there are times when Yin sees more than she seems to. Little, if anything, is known about her transformation into the medium known as a "doll", but it seems to revolve around her personal tragedy. It is implied that she has feelings for Hei, when Amber compared that they were both similar in that aspect and asked her to take care of him.Darker than Black Episode 16 Throughout the course of the series, Yin begins to display emotions and her own will, deciding to follow Hei and remain to be his partner, and even observes and notices a change in his behavior, despite not being ordered to do so.Darker than Black Episode 18 This has been made apparent when she called Hei from the void to come back to her and not leave her alone. In the process, her observation apparition evolved or upgraded, now having a human-like body shaped with her silhouette and is capable of physical touch Darker than Black Episode 25 - when she saved Hei by pulling him out of the void.Darker than Black Episode 25 Episode two of Gaiden reveals "Izanami" possessed Yin during the events of episode twenty-five which explains how she attained the abilities. ; :Huang's position can be interpreted as that of field supervisor, agent handler, or intelligence case officer. This is determined by the fact that Huang usually is the one giving orders and explaining the mission to the members of the team. Huang is usually very demanding of everyone on the team and often makes clear his distaste of working with Contractors and Dolls, the reason revealed later in the series. Aside from being the middle man between The Syndicate and the team, Huang will usually show up to provide backup in situations that would have normally contributed to the loss of one his team members. He is often seen in his trademark vest, coat, and beret, smoking a cigar and relaying information via cellphone. Huang was a police officer before joining the Syndicate and was known as Kiyoshi Kuno''Darker than Black'' Episode 19. After seeing a Contractor in action, which had been Shihoko, The Syndicate gave him the choice of joining their group or having his memories of the event erased. This was the cause of his hatred towards Contractors and dolls, since he fell in love with a contractor named Shihoko whom he thought only pretended to love him in order to extract information from him, which was used to kill his colleague and in the process erased the memories of his colleague's wife. When he met up with Shihoko again, on a mission, he found out the truth from her, that she was the reason why his memories wasn't erased, because she didn't want him to forget about the memories he had of her. She thought that erasing his memories is basically the same thing as killing him. Later on, he and the rest of his group are cut out of the Syndicate. Huang later dies while helping Hei and the others get to Hell's Gate. :His main weapon is a Beretta M 1934 pistol, he used a bolt action sniper rifle when he shot Itzhak.Darker than Black Episode 14. ; :A Contractor who has lost his original body and now resides within that of a black cat. His Messier code is HM-432. His brain is directly connected to a wireless network which enables him to send and receive information at any time, as well as subduing the natural instincts of the animals he possesses. Mao usually creates diversions for Hei in battle. Mao's ability is to possess the bodies of other animals.Darker than Black Episode 7 While he lost his remuneration along with his body, he must connect periodically with the wireless network or run the risk of having the animal's natural instincts take over.Darker than Black Episode 8 Near the end of the series one, his wireless connection is cut off when he defects from the Syndicate with the rest of his team, eliminating his human consciousness and resulting in his 'death.' However, he had a backup network under the control of an unknown organization and he manages to reunite with Hei. It is likely that "Mao" is his codename; like Hei, his real name was never stated, though it could be speculated to be "Ricardo" as he is called by that name when he first meets Madam Oreille. At the beginning of the second season, he is also in hiding in Russia with Hei and resides in the body of Suō's pet flying squirrel, Petya. :Mao hates spring season as most cats would try to find a partner to breed kittens.Mao: "Why the heck is everyone breeding? This is why I hate Spring." (Beneath the Fully Bloomed Cherry Blossoms OVA) (Notable, cats continue to pursue him even after he "moved" to the squirrel form.) Pavlichenko family ; : A 13 year old girl who lives in Vladivostok, Russia. In the Gemini of the Meteor story arc, Suō becomes involved in the war and machinations between the various groups and Contractors, and her life is forever changed when she meets Hei. She is Eurasian, with a Japanese mother and Russian father. She also has a twin brother, Shion, who uses a wheelchair. She is later revealed to have some form of contractor ability when she goes into mental shock, which awakens her latent powers. She can manifest an anti-tank rifle (PTRD) from the meteor fragment she wears and wield it easily despite the heavy weight of the weapon and its powerful recoil; however, even though the weapon comes with its own ammunition each time it is created, the wear and tear on it remains, so Suō must maintain it like any other rifleDarker Than Black: Ryuusei no Gemini episode 4. Her remuneration is to fold origami. Her stated goal is to kill all Contractors, and the awakening of her latent powers is referred to by some characters as the "beginning of the end". After meeting her mother, Suō discovers that she is a 'copy' of the original Suō who died in an explosion many years ago, created by Shion's powerDarker Than Black: Ryuusei no Gemini episode 10. After reuniting with Shion, Suō is killed by Izanami after the meteor fragment she is carrying breaks. Later, it is revealed that she has been transported to an alternate world where she can live a normal life, with no memory of her previous one. ; :Suō's twin brother. He was believed to have lost his right eye due to an accident with a falling meteor core fragment during the Tokyo explosion, and that this incident also turned him into a Contractor. It is later revealed that he was in fact born a Contractor, a unique occurrence according to Mao's words, and that the meteorite incident was actually a fake memory he put into his sister's mind. His remuneration is to be forced to use a wheelchair every time he uses his power. The full nature of Shion's powers have not been revealed, however, it has recently been revealed that the current Suō is actually a 'copy' he created with his power. He also displays telepathic abilities, being able to mentally contact his sister and instruct her in how to get to safety during an attack on their home; they could also be traces left in his sister memories and triggered by events he and his father planned ahead. He leaves behind a clue for Suō telling her he has left for Japan. He is reunited with Suō in Hell's Gate, where he wishes for a world where Suō can live a normal life before being killed by Izanami. When it is revealed later however, that Shion was born a Contractor and did not obtain his Contractor abilities during the Tokyo explosion, it is confirmed he apparently lost his right eye in some kind of meteor incident when he was outdoor with his father. ; :Suō and Shion's father. Dr. Pavlichenko works for a research group studying the time and space distortion effects occurring on the planet. He is also the creator of the memory eraser. He is believed to be killed by Hei, but the latter denied doing so saying that the doctor was dead when he arrived. He's shown to be alive and well with Shion back in Japan, showing that his death was faked. His wife, , also reveals that he is involved with The Syndicate. After being reunited with Suō, he is mortally wounded while rescuing her from government forces and dies. Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Its HQ is temporarily located at present day Nippon Telegraph and Telephone East Corporation HQ, 19-2, Nishi-Shinjuku 3-chome, Shinjuku. The real-life MPD HQ at Kasumigaseki is now within the restricted area of the Hell's Gate in the Darker than Black universe. Public Security Bureau Foreign Affairs Section 4 A division with the PSB, it is dedicated for Contactor-related cases. Due to Hōrai's actions at the ending of Darker than Black, the Japanese government decides to disband the division and reassign its officers to different divisions within the force. ; :The Section-Chief of the Foreign Affairs Section 4 who is investigating matters that concern Contractors. Misaki has long brown hair and glasses and rarely smiles or laughs. She has a strong sense of justice and a sharp intuition. Kirihara became a policewoman in order to protect the weak, has a distaste for smokers due to their smell, and is sensitive about the exposure of her body. She likes eating greasy food but claims to stay fit due to constantly moving around everyday as part of her job. Her father is Superintendent Supervisor Naoyasu Kirihara of the National Police Agency. It appears that she has feelings for Hei, or at least his civilian alias, Li. :After the events of Darker than Black and the Darker than Black: Shikoku no Hana manga, she resigns from the section and relocates to the Hachijo-Jima police station. She is then recruited into Section 3 with the alias of . ; :A subordinate of Kirihara's. Traditionally wears a business suit. Despite being an officer, he seems to have little common sense as he infiltrated a gang operation undercover using his real name. He has admitted to finding Kirihara scary. However, Saitō is loyal to Kirihara and protects her from harm, even when he thinks she's frightening. It is revealed in the OVA that Saito has feelings for Kirihara, however soon after verbalizing them his memory along with Kirihara's is erased due to a memory erasing substance accidentally released by Mao. He still works in the Department, but secretly maintains contact with Misaki. ; :Saito's partner ; :The oldest member of Section 4. In the events of Shikoku no Hana, he was severely wounded with his left arm dismembered while being on a Section 4 assignment, forcing Matsumoto to early retirement. ; :Section 4's liaison officer with the Astronomy Bureau. In her private time, she's an otaku who enjoys anime and does anime/manga-based fanfiction stories.Mayu: "Just between us, I was in the manga club of my university and I'm actually pretty into it... My hobby is writing stories." (Beneath the Fully Bloomed Cherry Blossoms OVA) Public Security Bureau ; :Misaki's Boss; The Chief of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau. It was revealed in the final episode of season one that he planned the genocide of contractors with other influential members of the Syndicate. National Astronomical Observatory of Japan Its HQ is located at the present day National Astronomical Observatory of Japan, Mitaka Campus, Mitaka. It is affiliated with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. It monitors and provides information on the actions of the Stars of Contractors in the "false sky". After Darker than Black and Darker than Black: Shikoku no Hana, the entire observatory was officially declared closed with its equipment and personnel taken over by Section 3. ; :Kirihara's friend since high school and a head staffer at the observatory. In Shikoku no Hana, Kanami relocates to Hawaii after accepting a job there. ; :A strange monk who sits in the center of the observatory and appears to be the chief observer of the stars. She speaks riddles or prophecy, and has been seen to be able to speak during Amber's freezing of time. Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications In the Darker than Black world, the MIAC has a black ops division known as Section 3, created 2 years after the attack on the PANDORA institute to eliminate any individual/group with links to the Syndicate. Currently, its present location is unknown. In addition to its mostly Contractor agents, Section 3 has a covert paramilitary commando force armed with small arms, such as the MP5 submachine gun, and tactical gear. ; :Head of the 2nd Investigate Division of the MIAC's Statistics Bureau. However, the position is merely a cover as head of Section 3. After the United States invades Tokyo and takes over the Gate, Gorō goes underground with Misaki. He resembles Golgo 13 with glasses, revealing a quite muscular body under his clothes, and has the same rifle. ; :A representative working for the Third Chief Clerk in the 2nd Investigative Division of the Statistics Bureau in the MIAC, as well as a Contractor. Despite his status as a contractor, Genma has a habit of saying some odd things, many of them implying he is a pervert/shotacon. He is shown to be fairly bumbling as well, as he is the only one who still believes Suo is Shion. His ability allows him to cover his body with whatever material he touches in order to form tank armour, taking from the object until he is sufficiently covered. His armored form enhances the power of his punches and protects him from bullets. His remuneration is to have moxibustion treatment each time his power is used. He uses traditional budō. It is later revealed that he is a double agent for the CIA, and is responsible for Yōko's death. He is killed by Mina who stabs him through the head with her sword. ; :A colleague of Genma's, Mina is a Contractor with the ability to charge any object with energy, which she uses to create potent projectiles from scraps and turn her sword into a "lightsaber". She also uses retractable wires similar to Hei's. Her remuneration is to passionately kiss a man, which she appears to dislike due to "bad aftertaste"; such is her distaste that with even two mouth washings, she resorts to kissing another woman to remove the taste, though she hints to having a lesbian interest in women. She seems to specialize in wetwork, wearing a half-faced balaclava and wielding a wooden katana (which she transforms using her ability). After killing Genma in revenge for Yōko's death, Mina disappears. ; :A staff member of the MIAC team with Genma and Mina. She usually performs support duties such as driving them around or tapping radio communications. She is captured by Hei, who interrogates her for Yin's location. She is murdered by Genma by putting her through ME Squeezer and probably also by torturing her in the process, as her body is left severely beaten, unlike Pavlichenko's. ; :An agent of Section 3. She was formerly a housewife to a local restaurant owner named Lebanon, who left him and their son Norio after turning to a Contractor by unknown means. She can manipulate a water source as a weapon and her remuneration is to bake cakes. She loses control of her powers in a battle with Suō, due to Yin's apparent interference, and dies drowning in a sphere of water. Secret Intelligence Service (MI6) Like its real-life counterpart, its HQ is located at Vauxhall Cross. British Intelligence originally sent three operatives to Japan to retrieve Havoc. There are five known members: ; :MI6's top agent, and a field leader whose civilian alias is Jack Simon. November 11 is charged with investigating BK-201 and his cohorts. November's ability enables him to freeze liquids, including blood in the human body he does not have direct contact with. He is able to shape water into projectiles by freezing it and subsequently hurl them with lethal precision. He can also create protective shields out of frozen water. November 11 has a strong aversion to tobacco, though to his dismay, his remuneration is smoking cigarettes. Through the series, he develops a close professional relationship with Misaki. After he discovers the true motives of the organization he works for he confronts Decade, becoming fatally wounded in the process. He later dies on the street after leaving a voice message on April's phone. ; :A woman who supports November 11. Her power creates hurricanes which result in downpours, coating everything in water so that November 11 can freeze it. She can also control water more precisely, being able to engulf a person's head in water to drown him or her. Her remuneration is to drink beer, specifically Guinness in the anime. In contrast to November 11, she very much enjoys her remuneration due to her love for alcohol. She dies at the hands of Hei in season two's first episode of Gemini of the Meteor. ; :A young child most often seen being led around by April. He is a Doll whose observation powers rely on glass as a medium. He considers November and April to be his friends, a fact that initially astonishes Misaki and November as dolls are not supposed to think outside of their programming. April and July frequent November 11's roadside site of death with offers of a bouquet or cigarettes and a beer or two. In the third episode of the 2nd season, July assists Suō by helping her direct her new-found powers against the FSB and the MIAC, and later joins up with Hei's group, although his motivations for joining them remain unclear. However, it is implied later on that he has fallen in love with Suō. After he and Suō are killed by Izanami, they are both seen in the alternate world Shion created, with July being a normal boy instead of a doll. ; :A member of the Secret Intelligence Service (MI6). November 11's superior. He is killed by November 11 in Episode 22 after November discovers Decade's involvement in the massive effort to destroy Hell's Gate. ; :Appearing in the Gemini of the Meteor story arc, August 7 is a Contractor who works at MI6. He has the ability to distort space around himself, allowing him to pull weapons out of thin air, as well as dodge bullets and knives. His remuneration is revealing the secrets of a magic trick. He is also nicknamed "Magician", and he wears a red coat and a black silk top hat. After April's death, August goes after Hei and Suō, but encounters the FSB. He dispatches the FSB agents easily and continues his pursuit, where he has a showdown with Hei. He is defeated and electrocuted by Hei, although he remains barely alive. Genma Shizume apparently finishes him off after Hei and Suō escape into the sea, although no star is seen falling. In episode 12, he is still alive, appearing in Hell's Gate and asking July to return to MI6 due to the cancellation of their mission, and leaving without the latter when July refused to leave, amused at his display of emotions. Evening Primrose An organization promoting equal rights for contractors and their existence to be made public. Contrary to the popular belief, EPR does not intend for Contractors to rise above humanity, but rather seeking a solution for the peaceful coexistence of Contractors and human beings. ; : The first confirmed Contractor, with her star's Messier code UB-001. She was originally a spy for MI6 with the codename but later defected and joined the Syndicate, adopting "Amber" as her new name. She worked together with Hei and Pai in South America during the "Heaven's War", and founded her own organization, the Evening Primrose at that time. She went missing together with Pai and millions of other people when the Heaven's Gate disappeared, only to reappear later to fight the Syndicate with the rest of the strengthened Evening Primrose. Even after leaving the Syndicate, she chose to keep her codename "Amber," stating that she had grown attached to it. :Amber's ability is chronal manipulation, which includes temporal freezing of time and rewinding of events to an unknown degree. Elaborate usage of her power enables her to gain knowledge of future events, and then respond to them accordingly. Once time has been frozen around her, she can also pull other people out of the frozen time stream, while those still under her ability's effect will no longer detect her presence or movement. Her remuneration is aging backwards, making her appear frequently younger. Amagiri has warned her that she cannot use her ability flippantly, saying that she can only pay off her contract to a certain extent. Her overall objective is to destroy the Hell's Gate in a way that doesn't erase every Contractor from existence. Amber cares deeply about and has feelings for Hei, in spite of him believing her to be a traitor. To emphasize this, she often goes as far as to order her subordinates to avoid fighting Hei, even though this usually veers close to compromising their given mission objective. She maintains the mysterious Meteor Fragment retrieved from PANDORA's Gate Research Facility in her care in a pouch slung across her shoulder. After showing him all that he would have if he used his power to close off the gate (her, his friends, and his sister), she reveals the true extent of her feelings for him by sacrificing herself so that Hei may pursue, instead, the option of shutting down the particle accelerator that would destroy the gate instead of sacrificing Japan or all Contractors. In the Ryuusei No Gemini arc, when Misaki acesses the "Files of the Future" she is seen behind her before disapearing when she turns around. ; : A portly, ginger-haired man whose left eye is frequently shut. His contractor ability enables him to project concussive blasts from his palms. He appears to be Amber's right-hand man, carrying out operations necessary to the Evening Primrose. His remuneration is the consumption of boiled eggs - a fact he does not like due to the cholesterol in them. Surviving the bloody battle in season 1, he gathers the remnants of EPR and retreats into deep jungle. He is later seen rescuing Hei and Yin in Hong Kong after receiving intelligence on the whereabouts of the duo. ; : A blonde-haired woman whose cover was as a secretary in the American embassy in Japan. Her ability is to teleport herself and anyone she is in contact with; however, any clothing is left behind. Brita's remuneration is to kiss other people, which she often combines into one convenient act when teleporting others. She uses her ability to, among other actions, kidnap the researcher Schroeder for the EPR and help Amagiri get to the anti-Gate particle accelerator. Curiously, she seems to have grown accustomed to the inevitable nudity to the point of preference. She is presumed killed in Pandora's attack against "Evening Primrose" "dolls" after being almost burnt to death alongside Amagiri. ; : A young boy with heterochromatic irises. Maki's ability allows him to perform a type of spontaneous combustion on objects that he touches with his hands. The explosions can occur remotely as he often prepares handprints before activating his ability. He uses this to cause attacks on the embassies in Tokyo. His remuneration is drinking hot milk. Maki seems to be infatuated with Amber and says he would do anything for her. He attempts to kill Hei out of jealousy, after learning Hei is the "him" that Amber frequently spoke of, convinced that he (Maki) is the only one fit of her love. He is killed by November 11. ; , (childhood) : Hei's younger sister. Pai is the Contractor responsible for the disappearance of Heaven's Gate five years prior to the story's setting and had since vanished''Darker than Black'' Episode 23. The Messier code BK-201 belongs to her star. Pai's abilities are said to be vast, with generating abnormal electricity as only the tip of the iceberg. In addition to this, she also has the power of molecular reconstruction. Her remuneration is to sleep. At the time of the Heaven's War in South America, Hei was constantly together with Pai during their many operations, acting as a bodyguard of sorts. It was for Pai's sake that Hei originally joined the Syndicate. When the Heaven's Gate disappeared, Pai's power became Hei's, because—according to Amber—she continues to exist within him. Hei himself remains oblivious to the fact, until the very end. Her other name is revealed at the end: Xing (which may in this instance mean "star".) PANDORA A UN-founded research center. Initially established to find out the reason why Hell's Gate was in Tokyo, it's revealed that the Syndicate has sway with the organization and has plans to commit genocide against all Contractors by eliminating Hell's Gate. ; : A Japanese born overseas, he is a high-ranking official within PANDORA. He had influence over Japanese law enforcement over anything related to PANDORA. It is revealed that he is also a high-ranking official within the Syndicate and was placed in charge of destroying Hell's Gate after he had placed a termination for Hei, Mao, Yin and Huang. Hourai later shoots him after Hei destroys the Saturn Ring system. Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) Following the loss of the dominant superpower position, the CIA strives to restore the United States to her former glory by engaging in various international subvert operations, even as far as going for an all-out invasion on Tokyo at the end of the Season 2. ; :A scientist who Hei meets as he infiltrates PANDORA. Nick and Hei become friends and both have a fascination with the "real sky". Nick turns out to be a contractor and is revealed to have the ability to manipulate electricity, apparently the same as Hei's ability. His remuneration is putting people's shoes on the ground upside-down next to each other. He became close to Hei, thinking that they were both alike, not just in their abilities, but even their dream of wanting to see the real starry sky. He felt that of all the people, he didn't want Hei to know he was a contractor and to get him involved. After he and Hei battle for the artifact known as the "meteor fragment" Nick disappears as soon as the artifact is activated. Apparently, the meteor fragment reacted with Hei and allowed him to make Nick's "dream" come true, which is to have a rocket (which looks very comical) to send both Nick (who became a young boy in his dream) and his sister to space. Nick's ability to have an ambition is a mystery even to himself since contractors shouldn't have emotion. ; :A courier who exhibits erratic behavior after infiltrating Pandora. Murdered by Nick. ; :Full name John Smith, a CIA agent who makes frequent contact with Madame Oreille in regards to finding out what happened to Hei after going rogue against the CIA. An avid reader of the Art of War, he is often seen quoting phrases found in the book. He later stages the American occupation of Tokyo and Hell's Gate to regain United States' technological dominance. However, he is apparently killed by an unknown doll that resembles Yin with short hair. Russian Intelligence Two Russian intelligence agencies appear in the series: Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation (FSB) and Russian Foreign Intelligence Service (SVR). The FSB is the domestic security agency of Russian homeland, acting similarly to the FBI in United States. Meanwhile, the SVR is responsible for intelligence and espionage activities outside of the Russian Federation. It is shown in the series that the SVR has stationed its operatives in various parts of Japan, including Hokkaido and Tokyo. ; :Bertha is a large lady and a former opera singer. She is a Contractor that is able to control the resonance of sound. By resonating a frequency that is the inverse of a target's resonance frequency, she can destroy a target. This can also cause other body problems, such as a heart attack, by matching the hearts resonance frequency. Bertha's remuneration is to ingest something and then vomit it out; for example, she is shown paying by eating a handful of cigarettes and then vomiting them up. It does not have to be cigarettes but she recounts her past to Itzhak about how she had a baby, who unfortunately choked to death while ingesting one of Bertha's dropped cigarettes. Bertha is killed by Hei in trying to retrieve Yin. ; :Itzhak is a companion of Bertha. He is a Contractor with the ability to capture the "specters" projected by Dolls. He steals many from the astronomy division's mediums. It appears that when he captures them he can also acquire knowledge from the controller of the specters. Itzhak's remuneration is writing poetry, although he is not very good at it, shown by Bertha commenting that it sounds like a girl wrote it, and that he should at least have it rhyme. (He responds that he had never done this before the contract). Itzhak is killed by Huang with a sniper rifle, but before his life ends, he releases all the specters that he had captured. ; :An agent working in the FSB, Goran is a Russian Contractor who is able to move at super speed to the extent he could dodge bullet hits easily. His remuneration is to eat hamburgers, and he keeps them on hand in a bag whenever he is out on field work. He will even offer the hamburgers to his enemies, that is if they are willing to submit and surrender peacefully. During a raid on a Dr. Pavlichencko's lab, Goran escapes the huge explosion in the lab and later engages April in a battle in the forest nearby. He is killed when April tricks him into running through raindrops at high speed, which punch holes through his body. Later, his corpse, along with his bag of burgers, is seen alongside April's, with an associate telling Repnin, a leading KSB agent, that Goran did not live up to his expectations. ; :A contractor with the Russian SVR. His ability is to shut off the brain functions of his victims, causing them to get deprived of oxygen and asphyxiate to death slowly. Ilya is psychotic, sadistic and depraved, and, according to him, he has murdered many women brutally before becoming a Contractor, just to watch them suffer. After he became a contractor, he became more "rational", and started using his ability to deliver a "relaxing" death to his victim. Initially debuts in Hokkaido as he murders an underground doll-trading informant in the toilet of a roadside food outlet. His remuneration is drawing sketches. Although not obliged to do so, Ilya has a tendency to draw rather gruesome images as his payment, particularly of women in death poses with severed limbs and heads. He kidnaps Suō, Mao and July, intending to hand them over to his superiors, but Hei manages to intercept him. Without his contractor abilities, Hei almost loses to Ilya until he manages to strangle him with his grapple wire. Ironically, Ilya suffers the same sad fate as his past victims -- suffocating to death. ; :A close friend of Suou and Nika, attending the same school as them. She awakens to her latent Contractor abilities at the start of the second season, gaining the ability to summon a seemingly limitless swarm of flesh-devouring cockroaches and joining the FSB soon after. Her apparent remuneration is pulling out strands of her hair. As a FSB agent, she confronts Suō and Hei, demanding to know Shion's whereabouts. She battles Hei, and uses her cockroaches to devour her former boyfriend Nika, killing him almost instantly, before a surprise shot from awakened Suō knocks her out. Despite the coldness she shows towards the death of Nika, Tanya is later shown to catch glimpses of the time she and Nika spend together.Darker Than Black: Meteor of Gemini, episode 8 She is killed after being shot by Shion Pavlichenko from afar using a PTRD-41, the same weapon manifested by Suō's contractor abilities, which has misled Hei into believing that Suou has pulled the trigger. Underworld ;Madame Oreille : An information broker with a vast information network and knowledge on a number of subjects. She recruits Hei on behalf of the CIA to capture Shion Pavlichenko. She entrusted Hei with the mission to take down a Section 3 cargo before he cut off all ties with her. Her known clients include Agent Smith (CIA) and Misaki Kirihara. She also appears on the rooftop in Ikebukuro informing Suou of her mother's scheduled arrival at Haneda International Airport. She is seen using a ray gun (a miniature version of the Saturn Ring anti-Gate particles accelerator) on a Section 3 contractor. How she obtain such a weapon remains unknown, as it is developed by Dr Schroeder exclusively for Section 3 following the destruction of Saturn Ring by Hei in the first season. It appears that she may have had a romantic relationship with Mao in the past, addressing Mao by the name Ricardo. Notable Contractors ; :A middle school student and the daughter of Kōzō Tahara, the only survivor from Hell's Gate. There is a significant emotional detachment between Mai and her father and Mai chose to adopt her deceased mother's maiden name. As a result of her father's attempts to subdue her Contractor powers, she became a Moratorium but eventually reverts to a Contractor. Her power allows her to create and manipulate fire. Her remuneration takes the form of humming a song. She seems to think of Hei as an older brother. She reappears as a contractor of the syndicate, protecting the Saturn anti-Gate particle accelerator, and burns Amagiri using her powers. She is thought to be crushed to death by falling debris from the Saturn system. ; :A Regressor who lost her powers and a significant portion of her memories after Heaven's Gate disappeared in South America, five years prior to the story's setting. She was found in a Romanian village after the incident and had lost both her power and memories, and was isolated from the Syndicate. She lived together with a family in the village, which had greatly influenced her to change emotionally, she discovered simple things such as eating and cooking to be fun. She wanted to cook more for the children, wanting to see more of their smiles. The reason why she was discovered again was not clear, but she was discovered by the MI-6 and brought to PANDORA. She used to be one of the most notorious and feared Contractors, rumored to have killed hundreds to thousands of people during the South American War. Her former powers are unknown, but are said to be similar to creating a vacuum.Darker than Black episode 5 Her remuneration was to drink the blood of children.Darker than Black episode 6 Havoc, whose real name is Carmine, and Hei have some history together; this becomes apparent when Hei interrogates Havoc about the whereabouts of his missing sister Pai, and that she also noticed that he still had the same big appetite but he had changed for the better since he was more emotional, causing her to laugh aloud. Which Hei noted that it was the first time he had seen her do so, to which she also notes that she's not good at it, and so was Hei. When Havoc decided to help Hei in finding his sister by regaining her memories, she had hoped that she would be able to handle her abilities because of her change, but unable to do so, she wanted Hei to kill her because she doesn't want to kill any more. However, Hei refuses to do so wanting to save her by getting her out of the gate, but in her confusion she later dies at the hands of November 11, unable to deliver her last message to Hei after her memories and powers returned from being near the gate. ; :A Contractor by code VI-952. Wei has an elvish appearance with narrow eyes, pointy ears and shoulder-length black hair. He attempted to overthrow and take over the mafia by murdering many of its executives. Prior to this he acted as the bodyguard of the Qing Long Tang's leader's daughter, Alice Wang. His contract allows him to disintegrate anything his blood spills onto by snapping his fingers. Conveniently, his remuneration is shedding blood, allowing him to cut his heavily scarred arm so that he can spill or fling blood onto targets to use his power.Darker than Black episode 10 He is thought to have died after being electrocuted and beaten by Hei in a battle, however it is later revealed by Huang that his body mysteriously disappeared from the morgue. He later reappears as a member of the Evening Primrose, revealing a shorter haircut and a burn-like scar covering much of the left side of his face due to being electrocuted by Hei. He joined the Evening Primrose to get an opportunity for a rematch with Hei, who Wei states is the only person to have beaten him. Mao observes that Wei's desire to fight Hei due to feeling humiliated is very unusual for a Contractor, as there is a possibility he will die.Darker than Black episode 23 After being mortally wounded by Hei in a fight, he admits defeat and uses his ability to destroy both himself and the wall behind him, giving Hei access to Hell's Gate. ; :A Contractor who started her own religion intended for those like herself. Pursued by the Syndicate for killing one of their operatives, her congregation is in danger of being brought down. It is she who first brings to light what contractors really are and how they differ from normal humans, this truth being the reason why she started her religion. Her contract is the ability to transform her physical appearance to match a target exactly at the cost of her longevity. Thus, because of her skills, she had been utilized as an infiltrator and assassin. Though young in appearance to her followers, her true form is that of an elderly woman due to extensive use of her contract. She later exhibits emotions unlike a contractor where she truly wished to create a haven for her fellow contractors. She relayed her past and ambitions to Hei as her last message, accepting her fate, which in of itself was not befitting of a contractor to do so, since she could've prolonged her life by escaping. ; :An operative of The Syndicate even longer than Huang, Shihoko is a contractor tasked with the job of infiltrating Alma's organization to gather intel for an eventual assassination. Years ago, she was tasked with assassinating Isozaki, Huang's partner when the two were detectives, after learning that he was linked to covering up a the murder of one of the syndicate's operatives. She had gotten very close to Huang in order to figure out which of the two was working for Alma's organization, leaving Huang with an emotional scar for many years. Her contract allows her to destroy the internal organs of an individual at the cost of regaining her human sensitivity for a short time. The remuneration can put her in a state of psychological shock due to the abrupt swing of emotion. Although she experience human emotions during her remuneration, she realizes that her feelings for Huang were genuine because even though her contractor emotions came back, the memories she had together with him still made her feel warm. She later commits suicide by jumping in front of a truck, saving Huang from being targeted by the Syndicate. Minor characters ; :Hei's landlady. She is usually seen chasing Mao away from the house. She also likes to compliment Hei for being such a good boy. ; :Misuzu's husband. He speaks very rarely and mostly tends his plants. ; :Hei's Neighbor, has only one line, at the end of the OVA episode, despite appearing more frequently than other tenants. Caught Mayu Ōtsuka spying on Hei and became convinced she was stalking himself. Brought flowers for her at the end of the OVA but stated in his one line that, "She isn't coming, is she?" ; :A dark skinned woman with orange hair who lives beneath Hei. She lived in the Philippines before moving to Japan to make money for her family back in her homeland by working as a hostess. ; :Hei's Neighbor. Almost never seen without his guitar. ; :Hei's Neighbor. He came to Japan from Israel. He has an interest in Japanese animation, claiming it is #1 in the world. ; :Gai Kurasawa is Japan's "number one" detective. Formerly known as Gai Matsukichi, he was a police officer who quit the force to start his own detective agency. He uses unorthodox methods to solve mysteries and crimes, afraid of cats, has horrible body odor and athlete's foot, and is struggling financially. ; : Gai Kurasawa's assistant, she is obsessed with manga and anime. She's often seen partaking in cosplay and reading fanfiction. Her character is perceived as a flamboyant parody of the stereotypical "fangirl". She also has a crush on Hei, and consistently plots methods of stalking him. In the season 1 OVA, she swoons over his perfect collarbones. Kiko also makes multiple attempts at befriending Yin,and has included her in her cosplay, despite the fact that she's a doll. But despite her somewhat childish nature, Kiko also can be very level-headed, making attempts at keeping Gai grounded while he's on a case, and is constantly concerned about his business's financial status. She sometimes can come off as money-grubbing, and willing to do anything for a quick buck. She's referred to by Mao as "that pink girl." References Category:Darker than Black Darker than Black Darker than Black de:Liste der Darker than Black Charaktere es:Anexo:Personajes de Darker than Black